


of trade deals and armor

by Kroolea



Series: The Cobb Vanth, Fennec Shand, and Boba Fett Friendship Fics that No One Asked For [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Book of Boba Fett (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett is Tatooine's best ruler, Boba Fett is a good bro, Friendship, Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Bib Fortuna was cruel and demanding but his pay for mined good was high enough to provide for Cobb's entire town, they didn't have much left over but they had each other and they had enough.Until he caught wind that Fortuna had been killed and there was a new ruler in Jabba's Palace.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Cobb Vanth
Series: The Cobb Vanth, Fennec Shand, and Boba Fett Friendship Fics that No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	of trade deals and armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT meant to be Cobb/Boba but like if you ship it I guess you can view it as such ✌ I don't ship it but do whatever you want

The trip to Jabba's Palace takes nearly an entire day of riding on a speeder and hoping to every god that some mercenary isn't out.

At least, that's how Cobb views it.

Mos Eisley isn't much better. It stinks and it loud. The crime rates are high and the funds are low. Call Cobb prissy, but he'd much rather stay in Mos Pelgo with his small community than ever move to Mos Eisley.

He's here on business only. He needs some parts and he needs a new trade deal with the ones in charge.

Bib Fortuna was cruel and demanding but his pay for mined good was high enough to provide for Cobb's entire town, they didn't have much left over but they had each other and they had enough.

Until he caught wind that Fortuna had been killed and there was a new ruler in Jabba's Palace.

Cobb can't help but hope this new person is more understanding. He doubts it though, an old fable tells that the throne festers greed like old bread festers mold.

Honestly, Cobb just wants to get out alive.

The outside of the palace is as he remembers but there is no extremely long line to wait in so Cobb has to push the ringer himself. Out pops the same old camera Cobb had stared at probably ten times before.

"State your name and business." A female voice says. Cobb gulps and fidgets with his glove.

"I'm Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo. I'm here to-"

He's interrupted by the camera swinging back in. He blinks a few times, confused at to what happened. He swallows the frustration and turns to leave. He doesn't know what he'll do, what his town will do. He'll probably need to find a company willing to take their silicax oxalate but that's a slippery slope that can quickly lead to slavery.

The door opens, making Cobb spin back around. He's the only one out here so it must be for him.

He steps in the hall, carefully. A woman is sitting on a desk with a datapad in hand. She's wearing armor so she's obviously not a slave, at least not a pleasure slave.

"You're here on business for the mining industry of Mos Pelgo?" She states. He nods.

"Yeah. And the Tuskens asked me to represent them as well, they just want land rights though." He quickly adds. She nods and types something into the datapad.

"Wait here, Fett's in a meeting right now but it won't be much longer." She glances toward the door, "Hopefully." The name sounds familiar but he can't seem to place it.

Cobb sits down on the hard rock bench across from her. "You're new here." He points out. She nods.

"We wanted to make this place nore professional. Tatooine is an expansive planet and the people worship whomever is in charge. The Empire did nothing to stop the planet-wide corruption and crime and the New Republic won't do much either." She explains. Cobb smiles, he likes her, she obviously knows what she's talking about, despite only being here for a few months.

Their comfortable silence is interrupted by blaster fire coming from the room. Cobb winces. So, maybe it hasn't changed all that much around here.

"Shand, come help me clean up this mess." A voice the woman's comm drawls. Cobb tries to ignore the way he is suddenly terrified to go in there.

_C'mon Cobb, you did business with Jabba the Hutt. Surely you can deal with this new guy. Jabba and Fortuna did the same things._

The woman, Shand, reopens the door and motions him to come in.

Shaking, Cobb follows.

The courtroom is much nicer than Cobb remembers it ever being. It smells like fresh air and the greenery everywhere shows why.

"This is Cobb Vanth. That Marshal from Mos Pelgo. The woman's voice is relaxed, which gives Cobb hope that maybe he can walk out of here alive.

Cobb is so fascinated by the plants that line every surface that he can see.

Shand clears her throat and Cobb's attention snaps to bowing in front of the man.

"No need for that. Tell me, Marshal, how can we help your town?"

Cobb stands awkwardly, looking at the man on the throne. He gasps as he sees the familiar armor, armor that Cobb wore for nearly a decade.

"I- uh- you got it back." He stutters. The man chuckles.

"I did. Let's talk business for now, would you want to join us for dinner?"

Cobb nods belatedly. "Sure. Business for now though." He straightens himself and takes a breath. "We need to trade with someone. Fortuna traded our silicax oxalate for rations and paid about a thousand credits for salt."

Boba sighs and Cobb is afraid he's offended the man. "But we can work out a different deal if you would like." Cobb amends.

Fett leans forward. "I think we will. Shand, how much is a kilogram of silicax oxalate?"

It takes her a moment to reply. "About 27,000 credits." Cobb whistles.

"Marshal, how many kilograms of silicax oxalate do your people mine?"

Cobb doesn't know. So he guesses. "Maybe fifteen thousand?"

"So your town should be making..." Fett motions to Shand to do the math on the datapad.

She types out something, then frowns. It takes a few moments before she looks up at her boss, eyes wide. "405 million credits a year."

Cobb frowns. "No, no that's not right. There's no way."

Shand grins. "Plus the salt."

"The Hutts and Fortuna cheated you out of a great deal of money. We will pay you the rations as before. Just give us the number of citizens expected. And we will pay you 200 million credits so you may rebuild your town and buy supplies. The rest of the money will go toward ridding Tatooine of the slave trade." Fett thinks for a moment. "Do you need proper medical supplies, or a doctor?"

"We have a midwife and a doctor. Medical supplies and some bacta would be greatly appreciated."

Fett nods, motioning to Shand to write that down. "Anything else?"

"I'm also here to represent the Tuskens. They didn't wanna come because Bib had so many of them killed." Cobb explains. "They want some land in the Jundland Wastes."

Fett nods. "The Tusken Raiders will always behave my respect. Tell them I will visit them myself to establish their land."

Cobb feels himself smile. "Of course." He tilts his head in respect.

Fett stands and motions for them to sit at a table behind the throne. Someone brings out food and they eat a hearty meal of bantha steak and vegetables.

Cobb is surprised when Fett takes off the helmet, revealing his face.

"I thought you folk weren't allowed to do that." He says. Fett smiles, not unkindly but more amused.

"Not many believe that anymore. Just some. Our friend was raised by a certain sect of Mandalorians, I was raised by another." He explains, Cobb nods. He wonders if that shiny beskar Mandalorian that helped him defeat the krayt dragon knows this.

"It fits you much better than it ever did me." Cobb says, regarding the armor.

"It was meant to. You wore it well though. I watched. Took you a while to get hang of the jetpack though."

Cobb feels his face heat up with embarrassment. "Yeah, it did. You saw that?"

Fett nods.

"You coulda just come and got it. Saved our friend a trip." Cobb knows how disappointed that Mandalorian was when he found Cobb wearing armor that wasn't his instead of an actual Mandalorian.

Fett shrugs. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were using it to help your people." Fett stands, stretching a little. "It's getting late. You best be getting to where you're staying. Mos Eisley isn't crime free yet so Fennec will help you get back."

Cobb nods, "Thank you, for everything." Fett shakes his hand firmly.

"Of course. We'll come visit your town sometime, if you'll have us."

"Anytime."

Cobb leaves, feeling light on his feet. Maybe things around here would finally change.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of math I did to figure out the price of all this stuff... 
> 
> This is all just made up, I did some research but couldn't find much so here's what I did.
> 
> One credit is approximately $2.10.
> 
> 1 kilogram of gold is about 59,000 American dollars silicax oxalate is just as expensive so one kg of it is about 27,000 credits 
> 
> Cobb says they mine about 15 thousand kilograms annually so 15,000×27,000=405,000,000 credits total
> 
> Rations are 5 credits and Mos Pelgo has about 50 residents, I rounded this up to 60 to account for visitors/babies born in the year, every person needa rations three times a day. 5×60=300, 300x3=900. 400×900=360,000 credits to feed Mos Pelgo in a year. 
> 
> Boba pays Mos Pelgo 200 million a year plus rations so in total Mos Pelgo gets paid about 200,360,000 in total. 
> 
> The remaining 204,640,000 credits go mostly toward ending slavery in Tatooine and making the planet better in general, a cause all the Mos Pelgo residents can sympathize with and support.


End file.
